


The One with Jack's Hair

by vulpineTrickster



Series: Four Friends, One Apartment [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameo Characters, Friends AU, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your hair is white. I mean, like, really really <i>really</i> white.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Jack's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with ROTBTD AUs and I've decided to tackle the Friends AU!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these franchises or their characters.  
> \- Brave and Tangled (c) Disney  
> \- ROTG and HTTYD (c) Dreamworks  
> \- Friends (c) David Crane and Marta Kauffman
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Merida and Rapunzel cannot help but gape at their roommate-slash-friend when Jack enters the coffee shop with a different hair-color. Rapunzel nearly drops a tray of empty mugs in shock. 

“Your hair is white. I mean, like, really really _really_ white.” 

Jack flops on the couch next to Merida in a huff. “Thanks for that lovely observation, Punzie, because I sure didn’t noticed.” 

“Don’t get snippy with ‘er just coz ye did somethin’ stupid.” 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. 

“How did this happen, Jack?” Rapunzel asks as she goes behind the counter to grab his usual order of a latte and a double chocolate cookie. 

“I accidentally left the bleach in a while longer than it said to.” 

“How much longer?” Merida frowns. 

“…Three hours.” 

“What?! It’s a miracle yer hair hasn’t fallen out by now!” 

“Blame the fumes,” Jack defends. “They made me drowsy. Those companies should really put a warning on those bottles.” 

“They do, ye lunatic!” 

Rapunzel quickly returns with Jack’s food, placing a mug and a plate on the table in front of him, and offers a sympathetic smile. 

“Is it really that bad?” 

“No, sweetie, it’s just,” the blonde pauses, “kind of hard to look at directly.” 

The former brunet downs the cookie and half of his latte. “All I wanted was to lighten my hair so I can get Bunny to notice me!” he complains. 

Merida snorts. “Oh yeah, he’ll definitely notice ye now.” 

“Shove it, DunBroch.” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Rapunzel adds.

“Ah think it’s crazy. Ye shouldn’t change yerself just for a silly crush.” 

“Cottontail is more than a silly crush. I really like the guy. Besides, my slip-up might work out. He dated a chick with the green-and-purple hair a while back.” 

“Those are highlights,” Rapunzel mentions. 

Jack shrugs. “Same thing.” 

“Well, Ah still think ye’re bonkers,” Merida starts, “but mebbe ye should get some clothes ‘at don’t make yer hair stand out as much? Perhaps blue?” 

“Excellent fashion advice, Red,” he grins, “and who says you’re not a girly-girl.” 

“Ye do,” she snickers, playfully swatting his arm. 

The bell above the shop’s door draws the trio’s attention to their other roommate-slash-friend walking in with his nose in a book. 

Hiccup is too engrossed in what he is reading to notice Jack’s new hair-color. The white-haired teen smirks at seeing a prime prank moment. 

“Watch this,” he mutters to the girls. “Hey, Hic, notice anything—” 

“Your hair? Yeah, I saw it from outside,” Hiccup says without looking up.


End file.
